Ken 10
Ken 10 is the forty-sixth episode of Ben 10. Plot Ben 10,000 is fighting Vulkanus(as seen in "Perfect Day" and "The Galactic Enforcers") and sends him into the Null-void. It's Ken's birthday and his father(Ben), his friends, Gwendolyn, and his great grandpa (Max) give him presents. Ken gets a hoverboard from Max, Gwendolyn gives Ken a rock dog(as seen in "A Change of Face" and "Tough Luck"), and an Omnitrix from Ben. Ben leaves to go fight more crime, Ken turns into XLR8 and races with Ben. While fighting, people and aliens watch the fight(also a kid that looks like Kevin). Ken finds out that Ben put a limiter on the Omnitrix to keep Ken from heroing on his own. So he becomes friends with Devlin(the kid who looks like Kevin). Gwendolyn talks to Ben about kids and their ways, Ben decides that the next time there's an attack, they'll fight together. At night, someone tries to attack Ben and Ken. Ben finds the intruder is Kevin. Ben tells Ken to go to his room because he's too strong. The next day, Ken tries to find the Null-Void on his own with Devlin hoping to impress his father by finding out how Kevin escaped the Void, so he turns into Ditto. Ken finds the Null Void chamber much to his horror he discovers that Devlin is the son of Kevin who had attacked the house last night in search of the chamber using Kevin's orriginal mutant form. Devlin releases his father just in time for Ben to arrive. Kevin reveals that being imprisoned in the void was the best thing that ever happened to him as he's absorbed that powers of 11 000 aliens and transforms into a even more monstrous form than before. Kevin mercelessly attacks Ben, Ken and even his own son Devlin. While Ben takes the fight outside Ken has a Ideal to defeat Kevin. Ben still fights Kevin, but as before weakens Ben, so he reverts to human form. Ken comes in(surprisingly he is Grey Matter) and later switches in to Spitter, then Buzzshock. Ken reveals he used Grey Matter's brain to remove the Omnitrix's limiter so he can switch forms at will. Kevin grabs Ken and is about to throw him, but Devlin comes in and throws something at Kevin. Devlin explains why he freed Kevin, then they both fight Kevin. Ken turns into XLR8. Devlin and XLR8 are thrown away and XLR8 reverts back into Ken. Ben sees what happened and turns into Way Big to mercelessly crush Kevin, Kevin reverts back into human form, but is still strong. Kevin is about to kill Ben and Ken, but Devlin imprisons Kevin in a Null Void Grenade(small grenade-like device capable of sucking aliens inside of it). Max states that he has a special place reserved for Kevin so he can't absorb anymore Alien DNA. Devlin was about to leave until Max grabbed Devlin. Ken says he should stay with him, so Devlin becomes part of the Tennyson family. Later, Ken's rock pet regenerates and is alive again. Ken asks Ben if he can use all ten thousand of his heroes, but Ben says don't push your luck. Major events (NOTE: This episode is non-canon) *Ben's son, Kenny celebrates his 10th birthday. *Kenny obtains his own Omnitrix. *Kenny meets Devlin. *Kevin escapes from the Null Void, but gets defeated by Ben as Way Big. *Devlin moves in with the Tennysons. Debuts *Kenny Tennyson *Devlin Levin *Kevin 11,000 Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kenny Tennyson *Devlin *Kevin *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ken's friends(Billy Alien, another unnamed alien kid and a girl that might be his sister Gwen) Aliens used by Ben 10,000 *Fourarms(x4) *XLR8(x4) *Cannonbolt(x2) *Heatblast *Diamondhead(x2) *Spitter *Articguana *Benmummy *Way Big Aliens used by Ken 10 *XLR8(x2) *Buzzshock(x2) *Wildvine *Grey Matter(x2) *Ditto *Spitter Quotes *'Kevin:' I guess I should thank you. With all that time in the Null Void, I was able to absorb a few tricks from all the aliens you locked in there with me.(transforms into his mutant form) Ben 10,000, meet Kevin 11,000! Trivia *Ken 10 is one of the possible futures but it is the non-cannon future that will never happen. *At the end of the episode, Ben asks Devlin if he wants to move in with him, much like he did with his father Kevin in Kevin 11. Unlike his father, Devlin accepts. *This is the only episode of the original Ben 10 series that doesn't feature young Ben and Gwen. *In[[ Ben 10: Alien Force |'' Ben 10: Alien Force, ]]Kevin is part of Ben's team so it is most likely impossible for him to be a villain again, since Kevin is also Ben's best friend and also still part of Ben's team in[[ Ben 10: Ultimate Alien| Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'']]. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes